Honest
Honest (オネスト, Onesuto), also known as Prime Minister Honest (オネスト大臣, Onesuto Daijin), the Prime Minister and the First Minister, is the fictional character and one of the central antagonists of the Dante's Alchemist series. He was the Prime Minister of The Empire and himself seized control over the Empire as its de-facto ruler, to do everything his way, as well as for Lucifer's. He manipulates the young and naive Emperor Makoto while he is a child for his own ends, bringing suffering through his orders by manipulating his innocence. Honest secretly rules the Empire in the shadows, bringing misery, hunger and poverty throughout the land. He is the primary antagonist of the series. "Time like these, when the nation is in chaos, are the best opportunity to determine who is loyal or who is not. Any fools who oppose me will be driven out and executed." :—Honest. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Marty Fleck (English), Kōji Ishii (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Honest is a round, middle-aged man with light skin, gray hair, dark yellow eyes, and a long white beard that extends down to his abdomen. He often sports a sinister, toothy grin whenever he is plotting something nefarious. He wears a pair of brown boots, a dark green shirt, a belt below his belly and short pants which are also dark green, and a gray coat with some hair of an animal around his neck, resembling a bourgeois. * Hair Color: Gray (Hair), White (Beard) * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Dark Yellow * Age: Not Known (Deceased) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Wicked by nature, Honest is a immensely cruel and sadistic human being. He is pleased to mentally abuse people with the power he has, and he does not care about the country or the people around him begging for his help for a better life. In nearly every scene he appears in, he is always seen gorging himself on food with little care for his table-manners. He is a cannibal as shown when he oversees the Emperor ordering the execution of an innocent man while voicing his approval, and smugly tells him that he'll make sure to take "care of his wife... every single part of her" while casually chowing down on some food. This is later proven when he tells Leone that he will devour her and that he speaks from experience when he says that young girls are quit pleasing to his palate. He suspects her womb will be the most tasty as well, once again confirming that he has eaten some unfortunate young girls. Honest appears to be a rich supremacist who thinks he is above everyone else. He is able to commit any atrocity possible, in order for him to get a higher power. On the surface, he is a quiet man and appears to be gentle and soft-spoken in almost all his interactions with the young emperor. However, behind the mask of man who appears to be responsible, hides a demon who shows no sympathy for any human in the world. He does not regret anything cruel in what he does, seeing them as nothing more than another step to achieve his goals of getting more power over the country. He also immensely enjoys the physical and psychological suffering of people, mercilessly oppressing them and making them fear him. All those who openly opposed him were subjected to extremely brutal torture. When the Nationwide Transmutation Circle is activated, Honest throughly enjoyed the situation and even started laughing. Honest usually hid his personality behind his jolly facade, even when he intimidated people. Relationships Friends/Allies * Homunculus ** Van Lucifer * Brigadier General Edison * General Clemin Family * Unnamed wife (deceased) * Syura (son; deceased) * Iokal (Distant relative) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Revolutionary Army Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Honest uses the Imperial Arm Erastone, it takes the form of a crown and allows him to destroy an opponent's Imperial Arms. However, it can't be used for a week after activating its effect. He is also capable of eating unusual substances, such as a spear, seemingly without detrimental side effects. Despite his obesity, he possesses immense strength and has extremely quick reflexes. He is a extremely skilled practitioner of the Imperial Fist and was able to briefly overpower Leone, a prominent hand-to-hand fighter who possessed a strength enhancing Imperial Arm. Honest claims his physical prowess comes from rigorous training he had undergone in his youth in order to attain vast longevity, as well as consuming healthy nutrients. During his battle with Leone, he was seen wielding a gun. Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Honest Wikipedia * Honest Akame Ga Kill! Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Villains